


Proxima's Hitman

by leviiackermanns



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Fantasy, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Mercenaries, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Spaceships, cyberpunk elements, lots of planets and space stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: Jason finds that he now had two travel partners in his search for the blades that Bruce hid when he died, they're on an orphan planet that they can't find, little do they know that the mercenary that is protecting the blades is following their every move and will stop at nothing to protect those blades, that is until he falls for a certain hitman





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview I guess? I wanted to test the waters with this one since its not canon or no capes, please do let me know what you think about this.  
> Ages at the start of the fic for our boys: Jason 26, Dick 15, Tim 22, Damian 17.
> 
> Just for reference, the years in this reset every 10,000 years, so we'd have 0-9999, then the year would reset to 0-1 to 9999-1 in this fic the year 6000 has happened 197 thousand times, hence 6015-197K :)

**CRELES CITY, ETRA, ZETA SECTOR, JANUARY, 6015-197K**

 

Creles City, one of five major cities in Etrea. The place was a hovel. Through the day the city looked old, abandoned, faded dull greys lined the streets, with the occasional smattering of rusted oranges and reds, blood from previous fights and murders. It was more than probable that if someone were to look close enough in the alleyways, past the begging prostitutes and hopped up junkies, you’d find more than a few dead bodies, dumped unceremoniously, left to rot without a care in the world.

At night, however, neon lights lit up the street, reds, pinks, blues, yellows and greens gave the streets of Creles City a bit more of a personality, even though that personality was fake, off-putting and distasteful. Even if that personality advertised the abhorrent taste of human desire. Creles City was all about the boys. It advertised everything, it disgusted Jason more than anything else in this galaxy.

Jason had had business in Creles which ended up being a bust, the man he was supposed to meet was already dead when he got there, already a rotten husk of a former person, he had put two extra bullets into the already very dead man out of rage. His target already being dead meant that Jason was not going to be paid and was going to have to be careful until he got a new contract. Probably shouldn’t have wasted those bullets if he was being fair.

Walking down Main Street, Jason was already pissed off and on edge when doors burst open behind him. Jason paused, could hear the music of the club louder now, the stale smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sex permeating the air. Jason turned to see why the _fuck_ the doors just randomly burst open, almost hitting him when he saw two tall men, dressed in suits, dragging a teenage boy between them.

The boy was wearing a full body suit, the type he usually saw aerialists wearing, no shoes, bare toes peeking out from the bottom of the black and blue suit. His hair was unruly and his face was covered in blood.

“ _No…_ No, please…. I’m sorry, I’m sorry….. Please.” The boy begged, Jason could hear the absolute terror in the teens voice. “I’m sorry… please… I don’t want to die.”

One of the men had a sinister laugh. “Oh, boy, where you're going you’re going to wish you were dead.”

 _“No!”_ The teen all but shrieked in horror, struggling more against the men.

It was then that Jason just snapped, he barely registered moving forward and pulling his knife. Jason forced the knife between one of the man's vertebrae, holding him by his suit jacket, he pulled the knife out and forced the knife into his kidney, pulling the knife back out so fast Jason was briefly aware of the sound of the man’s blood splattering on the ground. The man fell to his knees, unable to stay standing, Jason pulled the man’s head back, pushing his blade through the side of his throat, cutting both arteries and slicing straight through his voice box.

Jason was aware of the click of a gun being cocked. “Drop the knife or the boy dies.”

Jason heard the teen whimper, he looked up to see the other man holding the boy against him, arm around his throat and a gun aimed at the teens head. Jason dropped the knife at his feet, the man, unaware that Jason’s hands were rested near his guns, smirked at him, backing away from Jason with the teen in tow, lowering the weapon slightly. Before Jason could draw his next breath, he’d pulled his gun and fired a bullet right between the man’s eyes.

The teen dropped to his knees sobbing, begging Jason not to kill him. The driver of the car the men were dragging the teen to had gotten out of the vehicle, Jason put a bullet in him just as quickly.

Jason holstered his gun, and, for the rest of his life, will never know what possessed him to lift the teen from the ground, placing him as gently as he could in the back of his newly acquired car whilst soothing him, telling him that he was not going to hurt him.

Jason got into the driver's seat, starting up and racing down the city streets towards where his ship was docked.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Jason asked the teen, tone gentle.

“R-Richard.” He stuttered, still sobbing. “B-But I-I prefer t-to be c-called Dick.”

“I’m Jason.” He replied. “How old are you Dick?”

“F-Fifteen.” _Fucking Hell._

By now, Dick’s sobbing was subsiding, Jason could hear the occasional sniffle or hiccup come from the back seat.

“Where are we going?” Dick asked, he sounded nervous, and if Jason was being honest, he didn’t blame him.

“Back to my home planet.” Jason stated. “Proxima Centauri b, I’m going to file papers so that I can adopt you.”

Rash decision making on his part, Jason wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to feed himself after a while, never mind a growing teen.

“Adopt me?” Dick squeaked.

“Yeah, can’t be travelling around the universe with a underager for no reason.” Jason told him, thinking nothing of it.

“Underage?”

“Yeah.” Jason shrugged. “Universal Age of Majority is eighteen. Throughout the universe, your still underage until then.”

“Here it’s thirteen.” Dick said quietly.

Jason almost crashed into the back of another car, his vision blacking out momentarily. This. This was the reason he thought that Etrea was the most vile planet in the entire universe. Only the most repulsive and sickening creatures lived here, Jason refused to believe that they were even human.

As much as Jason wanted to save every damn child on this planet, he knew that he could be content with saving just one for now, because from that moment onward he knew that Dick was his to protect and no one was going to take Dick away from him.

* * *

 

**NEW GOTHAM, PROXIMA CENTAURI B, ALPHA SECTOR, MAY 6015-197K**

 

Being back home in New Gotham was strange for Jason, the city was both familiar and foreign at the same time. It was maybe due to the fact that Jason was rarely home anymore. He’d been travelling all of his adult life.

Though, he wasn’t going to be back for long, hopefully enough to sign the papers he needed to sign and restock and refuel.

Over the past five months of travelling with Dick he found out a few things that, quite honestly, broke Jason’s heart. The first being that Dick didn’t know how to read or write, he was raised to be an entertainer, he didn’t need to know how. The second was that when Jason had cooked them dinner Dick had tried to get into his pants to repay the favour, it had taken a solid month to break Dick of that habit. The last fact that Jason had picked up from Dick that he seemed starved of any kind of affection. Dick took any opportunity to be physically close to Jason, and seemed delighted any time he tried to cuddle up to Jason and Jason lifted his arm to let Dick curl up next to him

Another thing Jason had discovered, when Dick had healed from his injuries was that the teen was kind of cute, in a boyish sort of way. His face was roundish, he had big expressive blue eyes and full lips, he had a sort of charm around him that he knew that Dick was going to be a pretty boy and a charmer when he was older.

The Ministry of Family Protection in New Gotham was a place he had only been once in this life and, frankly, he had been far too young to remember it. The sandstone building was actually not as huge as Jason had been expecting.

His observation and interview with Dick had all went swimmingly. Though the Ministry were told that Dick had been from Etrea. The people who were taking the interviews, the carers and deciders, were surprised at how much Dick had learned being with Jason for a few short months. Dick was now able to read a little, write the alphabet, his name, Jason’s name. Jason had also began teaching Dick other things but they were more slow going.

It didn’t take much to be allowed to adopt Dick. Jason had had the papers signed, the ship restocked and refuelled by the end of the week. Jason stocked the ship himself while Dick stayed in the ship to read. He would have been annoyed by it but it wasn’t often that he saw a fifteen year old boy willingly sit and read quietly.

While he had been back in Proxima Centauri b he had picked up a new contract. Someone on Lobos, in the Gamma Sector was gonna be meeting their untimely demise.

* * *

 

**THE EDGE OF THE GAMMA SECTOR, JULY, 6015-197K**

 

The alarm system on his ship startled Jason out of his sleep, he shot up and ran out to the cockpit, taking the ship off of autopilot turning it away from _the actual planet that appeared out of nowhere,_ swearing the entire time. Dick had appeared in the seat beside him looking startled. Jason was too busy trying to direct his ship away from the planets non-atmosphere. He really didn’t need to be blown up or crash into the planets protective non-atmosphere.

The comms unit crackled to life. “Unidentified craft, this is Metune-O22, state your purpose. Over.”

The voice sounded a bit too young to be working at all, never mind on the planets comms system. Jason had successfully pulled the ship out of the planets way.

“This is The Red Hood, we have no purpose, I was on auto and this planet isn’t supposed to be here. Over.”

“Ah, apologies sir, once your around our planet you can re-engage your auto. Over”

Jason rolled his eyes, he wanted to be able to go back to bed, but instead he set on a course around the planet.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked, his voice high, slightly nervous.

“Orphan planets.” Jason stated. “Have you heard about them.”

“No.” Dick said.

“Orphan planets have no parent star, they can be known as wandering planets because they move through space by themselves.” Jason explained. “Our autopilot can account for planets on the way to where we need to be, manoeuvring out of the way, but orphan planets are an unknown, hence why we were almost crashing into it.”

“Oh.” Jason could see Dick straighten up, the way he got when he was curious. “And people can live on there?”

Jason sighed, this was going to be a long ass night. “Yeah, there a highly technologically advanced people, the Orphaners, Orphan-1 was first colonised by Earth’s best engineers and scientists. No one knows how they’ve managed to colonise and sustain a hundred orphan planets but they have.”

Dick sat quietly for a moment. “That’s cool.”

Jason hummed, he supposed it was in a way.

 

 **ZHAGO CITY, YATAN, ALPHA SECTOR, SEPTEMBER 6018-197K**  
  
  
There was always something Jason found peaceful about walking through the forests of Yatan. From space, Yatan was all greens and blues, a lot like Earth used to look before humanity destroyed it. Earth now looked like a yellow version of Mars, airpods had been built to help preserve what little humanity had still lived there. Jason had been born on Earth, but he was the last child born there and had been shipped off to Proxima Centauri b when he was still a baby.

To the unobservant, Yatan would look like it had never been colonised, no lights could be seen from space, no structures.

The Yatanese people had incorporated plant life into everything, they barely even used fossil fuels, and if they did they were shipped in from another planet. Their energy was all naturally made, wind and solar power. Yatan was slightly closer to their parent star, Vo, and it was always sunny, they almost had limitless power.

The buildings in each of the towns and cities on each continent had been built with nature in mind, each rooftop had a mini farm, trees and ferns hung from each balcony

The planet had been discovered by a Doctor Pamela Isley. She was an environmentalist and was a botanist, she loved plants. Her grave, thousands of years old now, had a massive tree planted at the head of it, a small plaque stating who she was was buried into the ground. The Yatanese people never used coffins and when they were buried they gave their bodies back to the earth.

That idea had always grossed Jason out a little, when he was buried, back on Proxima, it was in a flimsy pine box.

It had been six years since the last time Jason was here, his younger adopted brother had been born here, and he had been taken back to Proxima by their father, but ever since his brother hit eighteen, he’d moved back and was living his life in Yatan.

It was his brother he was here to see, not that they were on the best of terms with each other.

Jason had docked his ship on the outskirts of Zhago City, and was making his way to his brothers house.

“You seem kinda nervous Jay.” Dick said, more cheery than he should have been.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m exactly welcome to the place we’re going.” Jason replied.

“Why?” Dick’s head tilted to the side, the way he got when he was genuinely curious about something.

“I did something bad to the guy we’re about to meet.” Jason huffed. “Well I didn’t do anything to him, but he took great offence anyway, now he hates me.”

“What did you do?” Still far more cheery than he should have been.

“You’ll probably find out soon enough. He likes to bring it up.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, once he finds out I adopted you as my son, he’ll be all over you, just tell him no, he’ll back up. Here, we’re here.”

Jason went up to the door of the house, it looked like a small cottage, surrounded by trees and plant life, but Jason knew that the house was huge on the inside. Dick stayed a little behind Jason, shy, holding onto his left bicep.

The door opened, revealing his brother, whose demeanour soured when he saw it was Jason.

“Todd, what brings you here?” Damian asked, still hostile.

“Demon, nice to see you too, we need to talk.” Jason said with a grin.

“I don’t think it's nice to see you Todd.” Damian grouched but let them in. “I was making tea, do you want some.”

It wasn’t a question, they were getting it whether they liked it or not.

“Sure.” Jason said as they made their way to the kitchen, Dick trailing behind them, now holding onto Jason’s wrist.

Jason and Dick sat at the table as Damian got three mugs, setting them on the table and bringing over a pot of tea. Jason thanked him but Dick remained quiet, still holding onto Jason’s wrist.

“Dickie, manners.” Jason scolded. Even after three years, Dick was still extremely shy around people he didn’t know, especially more so if he knew that Jason didn’t get on with that person.

“Thank you.” Dick said, quietly, he made no move to let go of Jason.

“Who is this, Jason?” Damian asked, sitting down in front of him, a hint of a smug smirk.

“This is Dick, my adopted son. Dickie, this is Damian, my adopted brother.” Jason glared at Damian while Dick said a quiet hello to him.

“Hello sweetheart.” Damian said, voice smooth, his grin, pointed more towards Jason, was almost sadistic. “Where did Jason find such a pretty boy?”

“I’m from Creles City.” Dick said, a little more confident, but Jason could tell he was getting nervous, fingers tightening around his wrist.

Damian sucked in a breath, Jason could see when it hit him, the smug grin disappeared off of his face, something akin to concern crossed his features.

“I apologise for my forwardness, darling.” Damian said and Jason knew it was genuine.

“Anyway, I’m here to find out what B did with my All-Blades. I know you wanted them.” Jason said, moving the attention away from Dick.

“No that I could have used them, Todd, since they only ever seem to work for you.” Damian leaned back in his chair, annoyed. “Father never entrusted them to me, put them somewhere I could not find them.”

“That’s ‘cause I got them made just for me brat.” Jason smiled smugly at his brother. “You know where he put them?”

“Yes, I do.” Damian took a sip of his tea. “But I’m not telling.”

“You better tell me you little shit.” Jason said, his tone threatening.

“I’ll tell you when you apologise to me for fucking my mother.” Damian said, much like a petulant child.

Jason rolled his eyes, he could feel Dick looking at him. “I won’t apologise for that, she’s a grown woman, she made her choice.” Jason snorted. “I do regret my actions, though, ya mama nasty.”

Damian growled at him. “Not that it matters if I tell you, you still won't be able to find them.”

“Why?” Jason asked, still smug.

“They’re with a mercenary on Metune-O22.” It was now Damian’s turn to be smug,

“Fuck.” Jason groaned. Not only was his blades on a orphan planet, possibly never to be found again, but they were with someone that would kill him without a second thought, orphan planets mercenaries were the worst.

“Didn’t we almost crash into that planet?” Dick asked.

“Was it Metune?” Huh, that made it only a fraction easier. Dick nodded at him.

“You almost crashed into it?” Damian asked, skeptical.

“Yeah!” Dick replied, he seemed to be gaining in confidence now. “It woke us up.”

“It was at the edge of the Gamma Sector, Bordering on Epsilon.” Jason shrugged. “It was only three years ago so it can’t have travelled _that_ far. Come on Dick, we better go.”

Jason stood, pulling Dick up with him when Damian shot up. “I’m coming with you.”

“The fuck you aint.” Jason said, pausing. “You wanna go to Metune, you go yourself.”

“Not an option.” Damian gave Jason a look. “We can take my ship. It is faster.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fine, but only because your ship has more rooms than mine.”

* * *

 

**AT THE EDGE OF THE EPSILON SECTOR, JANUARY 6019-197K**

 

“You seem really uncomfortable on this ship.” Dick noted, he was curled up to Jason’s side.

Dick had been given his own room upon boarding the Robin, but on the first couple of nights he had woken both Jason and Damian with his screaming. Dick had been having nightmares about his old life, since then he had been back to sharing with Jason.

Jason closed his book. “This used to be my ship.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Bruce took it from me a long time ago.” Jason shrugged. As nonchalant as he seemed, he was still pretty angry about the whole situation. “Now, go to sleep Dick, we have a long day tomorrow when we make a pit stop.”

Dick just hummed, rolling over in the bed, pulling the covers over himself. Jason went to back to reading his book, he was absolutely not looking forward to landing anywhere in this creepy ass sector.


	2. Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. It's a filler for what I need it to move onto I guess

**MUNA, EPSILON SECTOR, JANUARY 6019-197K**

 

_ “YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING MORON, DAMIAN.”  _ Jason yelled, as the door of the Robin sealed closed. The three of them were in the decontamination area of the ship, panting hard, Dick looked a little pale, not used to having to run long distances.

“I didn’t think they’d actually give chase!” Damian said, a little too nonchalant for Jason’s liking.

“What made you think that they wouldn’t give chase?! The jaw full of teeth? The fact they had no eyes?! What the fuck Damian?” Dick sounded just as hysterical as Jason felt.

“I’m going to go get us off of this planet.” Damian said, moving towards the cockpit, he paused. “Sorry.”

As soon as Damian disappeared Dick launched himself into Jason’s arms, expecting it, Jason held Dick close to him, one hand in his hair and the other rubbing his back. 

“It’s okay Dickie, we’re safe now.” Jason said soothingly.

Dick held onto Jason tighter. Over the past three years Dick had become a lot stronger, both physically and emotionally. Yet there were still times that he was just as scared as he was when Jason had first found him.

“Go get a shower, Dickie-Bird, I’ll make us something to eat okay?” Dick nodded against Jason’s shoulder and let him go, making his way towards the bathroom.

 

**SOMEWHERE IN THE EPSILON SECTOR, JANUARY 6019-197K**

 

Jason was sitting on his and Dick’s shared bed, Dick was already asleep, face smushed into his pillow snoring lightly. Jason smiled, running his fingers through Dick’s hair, pushing it back from his eyes.

Jason sighed, picking a knife up that was on the bedside table, he left his and Dick’s bedroom, making his way through the ship towards the cockpit. Jason moved as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert Damian to his presence. 

Jason snuck into the cockpit, Damian still seemed to become aware of his presence, but Jason moved quickly, getting behind his chair and grabbing a fist full of Damian’s hair and holding the knife to his throat. Damian sucked in a breath, not expecting Jason to be threatening him.

“Listen closely, al Ghul, and listen good.” Jason said lowly, threateningly. “You put Dick through that kinda shit again, scare him like that again, I’ll kill you without a second thought. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Damian huffed out. 

Jason knew that Damian wasn’t going to lash out at him for threatening him. Damian was a lot of things, but he was serious about family and had discovered over the past few weeks just how much Jason loved Dick. Damian wouldn’t fuck with that, he knew how protective Jason was.

“Good.” Jason let Damian go, standing up straight and moving towards the door. “You will apologise properly to him, at breakfast.”

“Of course.” Damian confirmed.

With that Jason left the cockpit and made his way back to his bedroom. He snuck back into the room, placing the knife on the drawers next to the door.

“What are you doing?” Came Dick’s sleepy voice.

Jason started. “Nothing, don’t worry yourself.” He reassured Dick.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a [tumblr](http://http://jayytodds.tumblr.com/)  
> that you can come request shit or talk to me about my fics!


	3. Gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna partially dedicate this chapter to KeefQueen15 because they liked this fic 8 times? and to strawberryjei for inspiring a bit of this chapter!

**NEW GOTHAM, PROXIMA CENTAURI B, ALPHA SECTOR, 6002-197K**

 

Jason began running through the halls of the manor as soon as he heard that Bruce had come home, trying to find his adoptive father. Jason was excited for Bruce’s return, he couldn’t help it. Every time Bruce returned from his travels he had brought Jason a new gadget or toy to train or play with. 

Jason ran towards the sounds of voices as fast as his twelve year old legs would carry him. He found Bruce in the foyer of the manor, talking to Alfred, with a child. 

Huh.

“Bruce?” he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Bruce and the child turned to look at him. 

The child was small, he could not have been that much older than five years old, was of obvious Asian descent but looked remarkably like Bruce. Jason was confused.

“Jason, this is Damian, he is my son and your brother, come say hello.” Bruce smiled, pushing the child, Damian, towards him.

Jason moved towards Damian, crouching down in front of him holding out his hand. “Hello Damian, I’m Jason.”

Damian’s look of childlike wonder rapidly shifted to a look of disgust and promptly punched Jason in the face.

“Gah! What the fuck?!” Jason shouted, pressing his hand against his cheek. Kid was hell of a lot stronger than Jason would have ever given him credit for.

“Jason!” Bruce scolded. “Don’t swear in front of Damian.”

It was in that moment that Jason knew he had been replaced by this demon brat of a child and he was  _ livid.  _

 

**GOTHAM CITY, EARTH, ALPHA SECTOR, 6012-197K**

 

Jason never thought he would know true satisfaction, but that was until he saw his parents empire go up in flames. For the past ten years Jason had planned on getting revenge on his parents for giving him up. 

Granted his first twelve years with Bruce were the best he could have asked for, but that was before Bruce had brought the three year old demon replacement and essentially tossed Jason to the side, like a child that had gotten a shiny new toy and had abandoned his old favourite.

Not that he and Damian didn’t actively get on, because they did. Jason and Damian ended up bonding over their shared annoyance and mistrust of Bruce. Hell, Jason had even took Damian out camping once, which was originally meant to be a weekend, but ended up being about two weeks and Jason and Damian ended up returning worse for wear and really hungry.

That was why Jason had been sent back to Earth, to parents that honestly that did not give two shits about Jason. He was sixteen and alone and he hated it. 

Now three years later, he was sitting at the docks, watching his family business, his family fortune, crumble to ash, and Jason could not have been more satisfied. 

That was until he turned to get onto his ship and head back to Proxima when he came face-to-face with his worst nightmare.

_ The Joker. _

The maniac with the clown make-up was now sporting some nasty burns and Jason cursed because he thought he had blown up that lunatic along with his parents. Turns out he had underestimated the creep.

The Joker grinned, and quicker than he ever expected, the Joker whipped out a crowbar and smacked Jason on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

 

**NEW GOTHAM, PROXIMA CENTAURI B, ALPHA SECTOR, 6017-197K**

 

Pine.

That was all Jason could smell when he woke up. Pine.

All he could hear was a almost ritualised sound, a lot like water rushing up sand or metal sliding through dirt.

Jason tried to sit up but hit his head on something solid. He was confused, where the fuck was he? Jason tried feeling around, trying to discover where the fuck he was. Wood surrounded him, he was in a wooden box, about his size. Fuck.

No

No no no no.  _ NO. _

Jason tried not to panic, but how could he not, he was in a fucking coffin. 

Jason screamed out loud and that’s when the noise around him stopped, there was a few moments of silence then he could hear two extremely muffled voices and the noise picked up again, but quicker.

After what seemed like hours, Jason heard a metallic thump right above him and someone shout out that they reached it. Then his coffin was hauled upwards, it was disorientating and Jason really just wanted to cry at this point. He was lonely and confused and scared. He didn’t remember how he ended up here.

The coffin was placed down and the lid was popped open and a woman looked over him, she was vaguely familiar to him.

That’s when Jason met Talia al Ghul.

Damian’s mother.

 

**VROKA CITY, METUNE O-22, EPSILON SECTOR, 6019-197K**

 

“Do you think they will actually manage to find us?” 

Tim smirked, turning away from his screens toward his friend. “I’m counting on it. In fact, I’m going to make sure they do.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “People only find us by pure accident, how do you intend on making sure they do?”

Tim turned back to the screens, watching the three figures on it wandering around Abaddon City. “I sent Cass out. Only one of us can actually find us, she will point them in the right direction.”

Tim heard Steph sigh. “He’ll kill you to get those blades back and you know that.” 

Tim let out a half laugh at that. “Oh, Steph, I’m counting on it.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to her. “But I won't be here.”

“What?” Tim laughed again while she frowned.

“I’m taking the blades with me and travelling. I’m not going to make it that easy.” Tim shrugged. “When he gets here I want you to tell him that.” 

 

**ABADDON CITY, PLANET HELL, EPSILON SECTOR, 6019-197K**

 

“I have a feeling that Metune has moved onto either Zeta or Eta and I’m getting frustrated.” Jason said as they were seated at their table. “And this planet is a bust and too fucking hot.”

“I like the heat, reminds me of home.” Damian said, smug smile on his face.

“Shut the fuck up, Demon, no one asked you.” Jason huffed, “anyway, I honestly think it ain’t here.”

Jason then noticed Damian looking at Dick with a frown on his face, Jason turned to Dick but Dick was looking at a woman that was halfway across the restaurant, looking out the window.

“What’s up Dickie?” Dick frowned and looked at Jason.

“That woman, I’ve seen her before.” Dick said, looking back towards the woman. “I didn’t think anything of it at first but I now know that she’s following us.”

Damian went to stand but Dick stopped him. “No, let me go. If either of you idiots go we’ll maybe lose the only lead we have.” With that Dick stood and made his way over to the woman.

Damian and Jason looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

“Did he just call us idiots?” Jason was perplexed, he knew that Dick was becoming more and more confident as time went on but this wasn’t what he had expected.

“I think he meant you, fuck face.” Damian said, tone biting.

“Hey! Look you little shit, if anyone here is the idiot it’s you.” Jason said in the same tone.

“Pretty sure I meant both of you.” Came Dick’s voice.

Both of them looked towards him, he placed a slip of paper on the table that Damian snatched up.

“It’s coordinates of Metunes last known location. I don’t think it’s too far from here and the blades are with…” Damian trailed off. “... oh  _ shit.”  _

“What?” Jason and Dick said at the same time.

“The All-Blades are with Tim Drake.” Damian sighed. “Fuck.”

“Who the fuck is Tim Drake?” Jason asked.

“We met him and his family years ago.” Damian shrugged. “You might not remember but it was a few months before the disaster.”

Jason sighed. “No, I don’t remember, I barely remember the disaster.”

“I thought as much.” Damian sighed. “He’s from a really famous family of mercenaries, all of which are  _ fucking brutal  _ and Timothy is the worst of them. I met him last year and we got into a fight and he beat me by a mile, most of my scars are because of him and even though I managed to plunge my sword straight through that little fucker, he basically just laughed it off.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
